Suka Sama Kamu
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Kisah pekerja rumahan yang dilanda asmara, dengan segala cara mereka rela untuk sang pujaan hati. KRISHO/BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/Slight! SUHUN/ Slight! HUNSOO/HUNHAN/Mind to read n review?
1. Chapter 1

Kris.

Cowok yang bekerja menjadi supir pribadi seorang bos besar pemilik perusahaan roti, sebenarnya ia berasal dari China, merubah nasibnya di negeri ginseng, keluarganya dari kalangan sederhana, bisa digolongkan sangat sederhana.

Suho.

Cowok yang bekerja menjadi pembantu rumah tangga, dia bekerja di rumah seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sehun, pemuda itu seorang bussines man, Suho berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang tidak mampu.

Kai.

Bos besar pemilik perusahaan roti, istrinya bernama Dio, orangnya sangat tampan dan sayang kulitnya gelap, sifatnya sangat baik jika terhadap istrinya, kecuali dengan orang lain ia akan berubah menjadi buldoser yang ganas.

Sehun.

Pemuda tampan yang menginjak usia 23 tahun, ia masih single, banyak wanita bohai yang berusaha pedekate dengannya, tetapi sayang Sehun adalah pemuda yang menyukai pemuda bisa dibilang dia adalah gay.

Chanyeol.

Teman Kris yang bernasib sama atau istilahnya "Teman seperjuangan" dengan Kris, ia menjadi tukang kebun di rumah Kai, dan seringkali mendapat amukan dari Kai maupun Dio karena sifat hyperactive nya itu.

Baekhyun.

Teman Suho yang menjadi tukan cuci baju dan juru masak di rumah Sehun, Diam-diam ia menyukai sang majikan alias Sehun.

Dio.

Pemuda bermata bulat yang sangat cerewet, ia sangat senang menyuruh Kris untuk mengirim surat untuk Sehun, Dio diam-diam juga menyukai Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah membalas suratnya.

TBC or END?


	2. Chapter 2

Kris POV

Kris, itu nama gue. Lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan, biar keren nama gue diubah jadi Kris. Tapi si Chanyeol suka manggil gue dengan nama Christoporus colombus lah? Emang gue tokoh penjelajah dan pedagang asal Genoa, Italia, yang menyeberangi Samudera Atlantik dan sampai ke benua Amerika gitu? Kok malah jadi penjelasan sih? Aish! Lupakan! Gue berasal dari Kanada dan merubah nasib di sini nih *nunjukTanahKorea* hm, pagi ini enaknya ngapain yah? *mikir-mikir* o iya! Mendingan gue nyuci limousine kesayangannya pak Jongong *eh* salah pak Jong In, dan manasin sekalian.

"KRIIISS! CHANYEOL!" Baru aja gue ambil selang, eh malah tuan mami alias mami Dio atau mami Kyungsoo manggil gue, ckck padahal tuh limousine udah bulok kayak para readers #DibacokReaders hehe, maap maap yipan canda kok :*

"Iya ada apa tuan mami?" Ucap Chanyeol, temen seperjuangan gue yang jadi tukang kebun dan tukang bersih-bersih rumah. Gue dan Chanyeol lagi ngehadap tuan mami di dapur.

"Chanyeol, elu gue suruh beli semir sepatu di warung bu Himchan, dan elu Kris, emm—" Tuan mami ngeluarin dompetnya, gue nginget-nginget kalau hari ini tanggal .. *slow respond* 27 hehe, tanggal tua brooh! Semoga aje gue dapet THR plusplus.. wkwk.

"Chanyeol, cepetan beli!, nih duitnya." What! Gue kira tuh uang buat gue, ternyata buat usir Chanyeol, Chanyeol natepin duit bergambar pahlawan patimura pake pistol (?) yah, di Korea beda tipis lah sama di Indonesia. Tapi gak lama setelah itu Chanyeol langsung pergi.

"Hari ini elu kagak usah anterin tuan papih, elu cukup jaga rumah dan—" Waduh! Perasaan gue gak enak nih.. duh nih jantung udah main perang-perangan.

"Kasihin ini ke rumah Sehun." Tuan mami senyum-senyum gaje, bener feel gue! Gue disuruh ke rumah yang ada anjing penjaganya itu?! WTFFF!

"Kapan?" Tanya gue sambil natepin tuh 'sesuatu' berwarna pink di tangan gue, daripada kelamaan nyebutnya mending langsung gue sebutin, iye surat warna pink, tapi amplopnya yang warna pink.

"Satu abad yang akan datang! Ya nanti lah! Setelah gue dan Kai pergi kondangan, udeh sana elu nonton tipi aje." Waahh! Berarti hari ini gue FREE JOB! Ingat para readers FREE JOB! Wuhuu! Sebenernya gue pengen pulkam .. hiks.. emak.. abah! TTATT yipan kangenn.

Gue santai-santai di taman belakang, anginnya buat gue ngantuk nih, mata gue rasanya mau diajak kompromi, buktinya aja nih ye? Udah langsung mapan di gazebo kesayangan tuan papi.

* * *

"KRIISS! ENAK BANGET YE LU! BANTUIN GUE NAPAAH?!" Gue kejedot kayu gazebo gara-gara suara si Chanyeol yang gede, segede suara bass betot.

"Kaga usah teriak napa?" Gue jitak tuh kepalanya, dia hanya melototin gue, emang gue takut .. lu ngajak eker? Gue layanin.

"Emang lu disuruh tuan mami apaan?" Dia nanyain gue, bentar-bentar otak gue juga lagi slow respond nih. Hmm *loaadd..lamaaaa..* *Doorr!*

"Oh iya! Gue lupaaa! Untung ada elu, makasih makasih.." Gue tepok-tepok punggungnya dan berlari, tapi balik lagi terus nanya.

"Tuan mami udah pergi?!"

"Udah 1 jam yang lalu.." Buseett lama ammaaatt!

"Ya udeh ya! Bye!" Gua ngibrit ke rumah Sehun, gue juga udah bayangin anjing galak warna item standby dipager rumah itu. Wiihh.. seremm..

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, gue natep ke dalem.

"Anjingnya uda ga ada ya?" Gue seneng banget, dan mencet bel yang ada dibalik pager.

TINGTONGTINGTONG

Braaakkk!

Perasaan gue nggak enak nih para readers! Sumpret gue deg deg an

"GUUUKKK! GUUKK! GUUKKK!"

"ANJRIIIITTTTT! DASAR ANJING GEBLEK! HUWEEE! IBUU.. KRIS TAKUT ANJIINNGG!"

"Eh? Blacky.. jangan ngagetin dong.. ayo ayo masuk kandang lagii.." Seseorang laki-laki yang kayaknya belum gue kenal menggusah anjing itu, selama gue ngirim surat yang nrima pembantu namanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf mas, cari siapa?" Gue terkagum, wajahnya.. sungguh indah.. bagai malaikat yang jatuh dari langit terus mlipir ke hati gue #eaaakk

"A-Aku mau ngasih ini." Gue nyodorin surat pemberian tuan mami kepada malaikatku.

"Oh, untuk siapa?" Suaranya lembbuuuuttt, sumpah jantung gue dag dig dug serr~

"Untuk Sehun." Gue harus Jaga image, masak laki-laki cool kayak gue gugup didepan cowok yang ngebuat hati gue berdesir, ia tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat gue meleleehhh~~ omaigoott!

"E-ehm, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya gue, cause nih mulut kepo banget kayaknya, sampai-sampai nih mulut ngucap seenaknya.

"Namaku –"

"KIM JOONMYEONNN! MANA KOPIKU?" Seseorang berteiak dari dalam rumah, membuat Kris bergidik ngeri dan ngibrit pulang ke rumah majikannya.

.

TBC!

* * *

A/N : Mind to Review?

Mianhae part Sehun, BaekYeol, Kaisoo belum muncull..karena ini buat permulaan dulu hihihi.. review dulu baru lanjut wkwkwkwk .

* * *

Thanks to :

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship, Myunnie, jameela, Oh Zi Soo, anonymous exo.**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : Ada yang tanya kenapa saya suka pairing KrisHo? Ya awalnya sih sebenernya aku benci banget sama Kris, sampai saya ngata-ngatain kalau Kris itu jelek bibirnya kayak angry bird, dan sukanya pegang-pegang Suho -,- haha awalnya saya suka pairing SuLay, dan pernah saya bikin status fb "Lestarikan SuLay! Berantas Kris!" Sumpah saya ngakak baca tuh status XD dan sekarang hukum karmanya Kris terus melintas di fikiran aku -_-" muehehehe.. dan pertama saya baca ff KrisHo itu di Asian fanfic.. sampai setiap hari aku bukaa terus, karena tuh cerita memang bagus hehehehe, #PeaceUpV ya akhirnya saya suka KrisHo karena Suho cocok jadi uke .w. ya udah itu sih sejarah KrisHo saya ^^

WARNING : M-PREG and NC (Apa bedanya?), banyak hastag gaje -,-

Thanks to :

**Myunnie : **Panjang? Apanya yang panjang? #OtakYadong *dor* wkwk, suara siapa yah? Itu suara saya.. Suho saya suruh bikinin kopi wkwk xd.. Yah krna Kris itu dulu trauma dikejar-kejar cintanya saya #wueekk hihi Just for fun.. khamsahamnida sudah mau review banyak ;;) #LemparAlbumGrowl.

**Jihyun Kim : **Lanjut? Mau ga ya? Hihiihi.. Gomawo sudah review #LemparKris #DibacokSuho kkk~

**Junmyunyifan : **weehh..hay juga :P baru tau ya? Wkwkwk..JunMaWu? siapa saya gak kenal wkwkwk :P makasih oenni sudah review :* lafyyuuuuu #PelukSuho #DibakarKris hehehehe~~

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : **iyaiyaaa ;;) terimakasihh sudah ngasih jejak di ff ini. Kkk~

**SungRaeYoo : **Kris ga takut anjing kok.. emang disuruh sutradaranya gitu wkwk XD *bayanginAdja* ini sudaahh ^^ iyaa.. terimakasihh Rhythm of Love nya juga dilanjut dong :D wkwkwk~

Yah segitu dulu ya..~

**Hurt Promise :**

**Jungyuna9, junmyunyifan a.k.a junmawu, jimae407203, Junmyeon EXOtics, KrisHo WonKyu, dirakyu, NutriSari ^w^ terimakasih terimakasih ^o^**

Kris POV

This day is Sunday, gaya gue pake bahasa inggris, yah harus lah.. secara gue besar di Kanada gitu loh *readers ngliatin* eh! Paan lu liat-liat, sirik? Ngekk. Hm, hari Minggu gini gue ama Chanyeol jogging keliling kota, jiaahh author tega amat T.T nanti kaki yipan atit #AlayLuBang-,- hehe kagak, gue ama Chanyeol jogging keliling komplek perumahan, kalau ada cewek lewat gue tebar pesona, kalau ada uke lewat gue biarin aja tuh uke sampe mimisan kkk~ meskipun status kerjaan gue sopir pribadi yang gajinya cukup buat beli handphone BlackBerry Z9, eh? Emang ada? -,- Gue itu tetep yifan yang tamvan :v, pasti readers ngebayangin wajah Yipan yang lagi pose di mv growl, wolf, atau picpic yang ada di tumbeler, atau instagrim, ckck -,- udah dehh..

"Kris, semalem gue gak bisa tidur." Curhat Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenape?"

"Emang lu kagak denger apa?" Gue ngerutin dahi gue, niih anak pagi-pagi udah bikin gue kepo.

"Kagak, tadi malem gue tidur lebih awal sih jadi gue gak denger apa-apa, emang ada apaan sih? Maling?" Gue penasaran sama kembaran gue ini, kagak kembaran ahh.. dia aja yang ikut-ikut gue. #Plak-_-

"Gini, elu tidur jam 8 kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"He'eh."

"Lah dari jam setengah 9 sampe jam 3 subuh, ada suara gini." Bentar, bentar perasaan gue gak enak nih, kayaknya gue tahu apa yang mau Chanyeol omongin. Gue buka botol mineral dulu yang gue bawa, biar netralin nih fikiran. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap

"Aduuuhh! Abangg pelan-pelan –nngghh.. sakiitthh –ahhh.." Gue natep dia, agak proses lama buat ngerespon omongannya, maklum SMP gue nunggak #Astaga! Air masih belum gue telen, kata Author buat kasih surprise si Chanyeol, dan setelah lama loading, akhirnya gue tahu maksud omongan Chanyeol, bener kata author gue kasih surprise ke wajah Chanyeol dengan nyemburin bekas air di mulut gue.

"Anjriitt lu Kriiss! Gile luu!" Dia ngelap wajahnya, gue sih ketawa ngakak malahan, pengen tahu suaranya? Gini pasang telinga baik-baik yah para readers.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (R : Kagak denger Kris.) (K : di-imajinasi adja oke ^^) (R : #MasukinKrisKeKandangBlacky)

"Anjirr lu! Ehh..bentar.. elu belum sikat gigi ye?" Dia ngebauin tangannya bekas buat ngelapin mukanya, gue juga ngikutin doi tapi beda, kalau gue buang nafas didepan tangan dan ngedeketin ke hidung, ahh bingung mau tulisnya, pasti readers udah pade tahu. Enggak bau kok!

"Gue udah sikatan mblo!" Gue getok kepalanya, dia meringis.

"Lo ngatain apa barusan?"

"Gue udah sikatan mblo!" Dia melototin gue, heh? Apa salah gueee?

"Lu juga jombloo! Enak banget lu ngatain gue." Hehehee, Chanyeol kalau ngomong gak nyante banget.

"Hehee, mangap yeol." Nyengir gue dan nunjukkin tanda peace.

Dari kejauhan gue ngliat seorang laki-laki manis, imut, lagi jogging juga sama temennya, gue nyipitin mata gue, padahal udah sipit loh. Dan gue hanya bisa liat Baekhyun, ituloh pembantu yang gue ceritain waktu itu.

"Eh, yeol.. ada uke manis tuh." Gue sikut lengannya.

"Hng? Manemane.." Jiaahh.. kalau soal uke Chanyeol langsung melek matanya, ckck-,-.

"Ntu!" Gue gerakkin kepalanya, yah masak Chanyeol ngliatin nya gak sesuai ke arah telunjuk gue, eh malah ke kandang sapi yang mau di sembelih payah -_-"

"WAWW! OMEGAT! MANIS AMAT! SAMPE SEMUT-SEMUT LUPA KANDANGNYA!" Ucap Chanyeol antusias, setiap warga yang ngliatin, gue ngejauhin Chanyeol, malu lah kece-kece gini temennya sarap -,,-

"Biasa aja bego!" Gue jitak kepalanya, habis kalau dia udah teriak-teriak gaje persis kayak binatang kelilingan? Tau gak? Ituloh Topeng monyet wkwkwkwkw!

"Hehehe, panggilin dums Kris." Yaa, dia mulai ngeluarin aegyo nya, iiuuuhh.. kamseupay amat nih anak.

"Baekhyun!" Gue panggil dia, doi nyariin suara gue, dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Ape?"

"Sini lu!" Gue gerak-gerakin tangan gue..semacem awe awe.. #BahasaApeFan? Ternyata dibelakang dia ada malaikat ku yang kemarin ada di rumah Sehun, aduuhh..sumpehh gue belum siapp.

"Ape? Krease? Lo mau nitip surat lagi?"

"Kagak, noh ni anak mau kenalan sama lo.." Gue dorong badan Chanyeol yang gede tapi masih gede gue ke arah Baekhyun, dan si Baekhyun senyum-senyum gaje gitu, gue mah cuma natapin mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar, sedatar jalanan pantura #Apaansih-_-" Pantura digoyangg! #Hdehh.

Chanyeol POV

"Eh, yeol.. ada uke manis tuh." Gue lagi natep masjid yang ada di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba Kris berucap kayak gitu, langsung aja gue jawab.

"Hng? Manemane.." Gue nyari-nyari ke sekeliling dari masjid sampe ke kandang sapinya bang jali.

"Ntu!" Kris gerakkin kepala gue, anjrit! Tangannya kasar amat, gue terus ngliatin sebuah #eh seorang lelaki imut kayak Author #ReadersPingsan gak! Author gak semanis nih laki.. gue ngliatin dari atas sampe bawah, uke ini mungil banget, hhnnngg... Chanyeol Gak Kuat! Ayoo bikinin trending topic buat gueehh~ #ChanyeolPengenKawin #ChanyeolUdahGaKuat #BertahanlahYeolliOppa :*

"WAWW! OMEGAT! MANIS AMAT! SAMPE SEMUT-SEMUT LUPA KANDANGNYA!" Ucap gue antusias, sumpah.. gue pengen cepet-cepet kawin, dan punya anak deh –w-

"Biasa aja bego!" Kris jitak kepala gue, iisshh sakit bego! Emang gue dari lahir udah hyperaktif kayak gini, mau diubah gimane? Salahkan mami gue yang waktu hamil gue liatnya dangdut oplosan melulu #EmangUdahMuncul? Ame liat Sri mulat, padahal di Korea kaga ada Sri mulat tapi adanya SooMan mulat. #Gubrak

"Hehehe, panggilin dums Kris." Gue ngeluarin jurus aegyo gue, biarpun dikata kamseupay tapi masih ada yang demen ama gue, hahaha~

"Baekhyun!" Ooow, ternyata namanya Baekhyun, hm.. namanya tak seindah bodynya #DiGamparBaekhyun

"Ape?" Meski jawabnya singkat tapi itu udah buat gue melayang-layang bersama sirkus #BerasaIklan-_-

"Sini lu!" Kris gerak-gerakin tangannya..semacem awe awe.. Ternyata dibelakang Baekhyun ada temennya, aduuhh nih jantung udah pengen meledak aje :3

"Ape? Krease? Lo mau nitip surat lagi?"

"Kagak, noh ni anak mau kenalan sama lo.." Isshhh! Dasar yipan geblek! Kaga tau ape! Kalau jantung gue berasa meledak #DOOOOORRR! Aiisshh si Authornya nakall.. Chanyeol jadi malu niihh..

Setelah itu gue deketin doi, awalnya sih gugup bangett. Nampaknya doi juga malu-malu dengan kehadiran gue.

"Ehem!" Kris ngedehem, gue natep dia dan seolah berkata ape-lu-dasar!-ngerusak-suasana-gue-aje-!.

"Gini yeol, bukannya gue ngerusak momen lu.." Tau aje lu Kris -,,-

"Terus apaa?!" Ucap gue gak nyante.

"Ini dijalan raya bego! Lu mau ketabrak sapi lewat?" Begitu gue denger alasan Kris, gue cuma nyengir dan akhirnya gue, Kris, Baekhyun, dan teman Baekhyun gue sih gak tau namanya, emang gue peduli gitu? #PoorSuho, akhirnya gue ber-empat sampe juga di .. *load* .. Cari sinyal dulu para readers *load* ... *Disconnect* ... *connect* ... maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melihat kelanjutan ff ini #DiBacokReaders wakakakak.

Maaf tuh author lagi sarap! Chanyeol ambil alih adja ^^

Gue ber-empat sampai di warteg bu yongguk yeee! Gue laper banget, kan sekalian bisa ngobrol-ngobrol disitu, disini bu Yongguk baik ma gue, makan adja diskon 50% tapi makannya sambil berdiri #Setdah-_-

"Yeol! Lu yakin?" Kris bisik-bisik gaje, yakin apaan sih?

"Apaan?"

"Lu kalau mau pdkt modal dikit dong!"

"Yaelah christoporus colombus! Ini tanggal tuaa, gue kagak punya fulus..kalau lu baik pinjemin gue doongg.." Kata gue setengah berharap, dia melototin gue. Setdahh untung bukan tuan mami yang melototin gue, iihh gue ngebayangin wajah tuan mami yang lagi ngamuk.. waduuhh kayak serigala mau lahiran #Auuuu

In other side

Author POV

Tuan mami dan tuan papi sedang menikmati morning Sunday di kamar.

"Ahh...ssshhh.. Joongg~.. fasteerrhhh...nngghh.."

"Ngghhh sempiithhh.."

"Aduuhh!"

"Apaan mii?" Kai ngehentikan aksinya.

"Kuping mami panas banget niihh.." Ucap Dio, Kai yang ngelihatnya menyeringai.

"Mungkin telinga mami pengen di service tuuh.." Bisik Kai dan langsung *pikir sendiri yak*

Back to side ChanBaek KrisHo

Chanyeol POV

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil antara gue dan Kris, gue dan Baekhyun pergi ke taman, sedangkan Kris dan ee..ee.. Susu kedelai? Eh? Su..Suhoo.. ya.. Kris sama Suho pergi ke hotel #plaakkk! Ralat! Pergi ke pasar katanya sih mau cari kue pancong.

"Hm, namamu siapa?" Gue ngebuka pembicaraan, beeuuhh gaya gue sok pake bahasa formal.

"Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut, selembut kain kafan #ehh kain songket adja dehh.

"Oh, aku Chanyeol." Gue ajak dia salaman, dan saat tangannya nyentuh tangan gue, idiihhhh haluussnyaa kayak putri ken dedes #EmangTau? Hehe garing candaan gue -,- segaring daging kurban yang difermentasi #SetdahApaanIni?.

Selanjutnya? Heniiiiinnnggg! Aduuhh disaat gini kenape penyakit hyper gue kagak keluarr?!

"Kamu tinggal dimana?" (ciaatt bang Chanyeol pake bahasa kamu) ehh, diem lu thor! Gue sepak lu ke gawang nya madun.

"Aku? Sebenarnya sih aku tinggal di daerah insandong, disini aku kerja."

"Kerja apa?"

"Kerja jadi pembantu di rumahnya pak Sehun." Ouuwwhh, jadi dia nasibnya sama kayak gue? Jadi ba to the bu dibaca babu #Plak-.-

"Ohh.."

"Masnya sendiri?"

"Iihh jangan panggil mas, panggil Chanyeol adjah, gak enak kali." Emang gue ikan mas? Mas mas bencis..

"Oh oke, kalau Chanyeol kerja dimana?" Gue tatap dia, wahh matanya begitu indah ternyata doi pake eyeliner, setdah bikin gue napsu adjah #ApaHubungannyaSamaEyelinerrr?

"Aku kerja dirumah pak Jong In."

"OOOO..YANG ISTRINYA PUNYA MATA BULET?" What? Kenapa doi bisa tahu?

"I-Iyaahh.."

"ISTRINYA JUGA CEREWET KAN?" Haduuhh suara Baekhyun ternyata dahsyat juga -,,- gue salut, pasti kalau pak RT ngadain konser tunggal Baekhyun jadi pemenang.

"Iiyaaa.."

"OUWHH! DISITU YAK! HAHAHAHA TAHU GAK ISTRINYA PAK JONG IN ITU BLA..BLA..BLA.." Yak readers sepertinya bagian saya sampai sini adjah, si Baekhyun kalau nerocos betah banget niihh -_-"

Author POV

Saat ini Kai dan Dio belum beranjak dari kasur mereka.

"Udaa pii, mami capeekk –ahhh.."

"Belummhh mii, mami kan janji setelah 3 hari 3 malam papi puasa, papi –uugghh boleh sepuasnya -nngghh adjak pacaran mamiiihh –sshhh.."

"Tapi pii, ini udah –ahhhhh sepuluh rondee –shiitt! Fuck..fuckk..ahhh..mee.."

"Tuuhh katanya capek –sshhh tapi kok masih kuat teriak-teriak –sshhh."

Dio POV

Dasar si papi ini! Kan hole Dio jadi pegel gini, mana masih semangat lagi nih papi, ckckkck -,- tapi gue sama Kai ini pasangan paling kuat kalau ngelakuin 'itu' pernah gue dikasih jatah sama Kai sampe 25 ronde, bayangin adjah! Ckck -,- mungkin kalau di dunia ada lomba kayak gitu mungkin gue ama Kai jadi pemenangnya hehehe..

"Napa mi? Kok senyum-senyum gitu? Masih pengen?" Godanya dengan suara seksinya, kalau boleh jujur nih ya gue masih pengen..

"Aku –aahhh terusshh piihh, ahh..ahhh..ahh.." Yak si Kai mulai ngejilat nipple gue, hm berasa melayang gue.

"Hmmpphhh, your hole so tighhtt but warm and nngghhh enaakk.." haduuhh, si papi kalau ngomong bahasa Inggris itu harus tanya Kris dulu, masak akhir-akhirnya ennak.. aneh? Pasti si Author kagak tahu bahasa inggrisnya enak, dikiranya delicious -,-

"Udaahh ya pii, hari ini kita harus pergi ke Gangnam.." Kata gue ngingetin, Kai ngelihatin gue dan ngeberhentiin aksinya.

"OH IYA! HADUUHHH! AYOO CEPET KITA MANDII!" Hahaha, untung gue ngingetin kalau gak? Yah sejarah terulang kembali kkk~

Kris POV

Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan gue, bisa ketemu sama malaikat imut gue, hehehe #NyengirBang? Iye thorr! Gue nyengirr.

Dan gue nemenin doi ke pasar, ga jauh amat sama komplek rumah kok, cuman 2 km #What?! Hehe.

"Emm, bang. Mau kue pancong gak?"

"Engga usah, aku udah kenyang."

"Yakin?"

"Iya, yakin." Beuuhh berasa kayak pasangan suami istri adja niihh, hehehe.. gue sekarang udah tahu namanya, dia namanya Kim Joon Myeon tapi sering dipanggil Suho, katanya doi itu tinggal di daerah Apgujeong, tapi kan daerah itu tempatnya orang-orang kaya? Penasaran nihh, apa bapaknya dulu pejabat terus ketahuan korupsi dan hartanya di sita KPK? Bisa jadi bisa jadi .. ehh, jangan gitu pan itu namanya berprasangka buruk terhadap seseorang.

"Bang.."

"Hmm.."

"Abang kerja dimana?"

"Aku kerja di rumah pak Jong In, jadi sopir, Suho sendiri?"

"Aku kerja di rumah pak Sehun, jadi pelayannya pak Sehun." Ngomongin tentang Sehun gue jadi inget sama tuan mami.

"Enak gak disana?" Tanya gue.

"Enak, setiap hari aku disuruh ikut kerja sama Pak Sehun, tapi kadang aku ga mau, karena pak Sehun sukanya bilang ke temen kerjanya kalau aku itu pacarnya." Idiiihhh dasar Sehun! Kalau lu suka sama Suho juga sini lu lawan sama gue!

"Ihh, pasti kamu di grepe-grepe in kan?"

"Enggak juga bang, malahan aku—" Ucapannya terputus saat henpon gue bunyi.

"Hallo, ya tuan mami?"

"..."

"Oh, oke..sebentar lagi ya."

"..."

"Yaa, tunggu."

"..."

"Suho, abang disuruh pulang nih. Kamu pulang sendiri ya?"

"Iya."

Dan akhirnya gue pulang, hiih bener-bener tuan mami ngerusak suasana gue adjah.

TBC

a/n : maaf semakin aneh -,- :D tinggalkan sebuah komentar^^ MUNGKIN saya akan lamaaa update karena kelas 9 udah mulai tambahaan pelajaran T.T dan saya gak janji dengan sequel hurt promise :P


End file.
